Moving Forward
by I Offer To You My Soul In Ink
Summary: How can you move forward when so much is holding you back? Sometimes you just can't do it alone. Two seperate souls able of moving forward unaware of each other, will love bring them together before the law can? Warning:Self harm
1. prologue 1

I disclaim

* * *

HG

* * *

It had been a week since the fall of Voldemort, there was sadness in the air falling heavy on everyone who had lost someone.

Everyone had lost someone they cared about, be friend or family.

Everyone was grieving too much to celebrate their victory, so many lives lost, families torn apart, so many friendships destroyed,lovers lost and secrets taken to the grave never to be revealed.

It felt so out-of-place to be feeling any sort of positive emotion, when everyone else was grieving a loved one that they'd never see or feel again, realizing that they would never come back, with only memories of them remaining in the mortal world.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Prologue 2

I disclaim.

* * *

GW

* * *

He didn't feel as if he had won, he felt defeated, as if he had fought for nothing. He felt incomplete he had lost his other half, his partner in crime, his soul confider, the only person that he could trust completely and not be judged.

It seemed as if everything was happening in fast forward, like he only inhabited the world and nothing affected him.

He felt a pang of regret for not being by his side as he slipped away from the mortal world and into the afterlife.

He thought about all the things he would never get to do like, being loved, getting married, having children or growing old, all the pranks they would never get to invent.

He didn't have a memory that didn't have Fred in it, in a way it was bittersweet because he would know they spent all of their time with each other, but he could never truly move forward with the memories of the face staring back from the mirror holding him back.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. It all sinks in

I disclaim

* * *

_Forge _

_I hoped no one would ever read this letter because it means I'm dead._

_I was the one that forced you to write this letter and now I don't know what to say, I mean what can I say? _

_Sorry I guess for everything, for leaving your side for even a moment, for not absolutely appreciating every single sacrifice you've had to make for me, for not thanking you for going to detention for me, for not letting you finish your education out of pure selfishness because I knew that if I would leave so would you, for stealing Angelina while I knew you wanted to ask her to the Yule ball, for making fun of you when you lost your ear (although you have to admit it was pretty funny), for everything._

_I would like to thank you for everything too like keeping me grounded when everything around me was falling apart and keeping me out of the black pit called depression. _

_I would like for you to move forward after my untimely death, to live your life. Please take care of the person I love the most, she might not show it but I know the war has affected her even before the battle, please take care of her and give her the letter I wrote her, I would like her to know how I truly felt. _

_To my other half I might have not said it often, but hopefully I showed it to you but just so you know (incase if your thicker than Ron) brother, I love you, I regret not having said that more often._

_Goodbye my partner in crime, my other half, my brother, I love you, see you in the afterlife._

_Gred_

* * *

Tears were running down George's cheeks as he read that, he finally started crying since Fred had died before it all felt so unreal like he would be coming back saying 'gotcha' and he would be alright as if nothing had happened.

He sobbed for hours before falling asleep on the couch with the now tear-stained paper still clutched in his hand, dreaming that it had been him that died and not Fred and that everything had been alright.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Taking on the task

I disclaim

* * *

He woke up the next morning feeling restless, and stiff from sleeping on the couch.

He went to the bathroom only to see the face that plagued his thoughts, the one he was trying to escape from. In a fit of rage he punched the mirror, he didn't bother on healing the cuts it felt better than being numb, the blood soaked his knuckles staining the shards of glass that embedded themselves into his knuckles upon the impact.

He decided upon not wasting away all day, thinking about the what if's, but take on the last task his brother gave him.

Now he only needed to find the letter.

He decided to check the most illogical place possible…

Taped to the roof of the third from top to bottom cutlery drawer. He opened the drawer and sure enough there it was, taped to the top.

That was when he noticed that sometimes he knew his twin better than he knew himself

While flipping the letter over he noticed there were two things together, one was white with intricate gold engravings on the edges, and the other was red that's when he noticed was a howler.

Why would Fred make a howler?

Flipping over the howler it opened itself_."Damn I really am dead am I you didn't just open the letter by yourself did you? Bummer. Oh well I'm not getting sentimental after that letter._

_So Forge you never did figure out who I was in love with did you? I know you didn't so let me just tell you who it was…"_

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Supense

I disclaim

* * *

"Ooh I bet the suspense is killing you." At that point Fred started laughing hysterically and managed to say in between spontaneous bursts of laughter. "T-turn over t-the envel-ope."

At that point the howler destructed itself.

George did as he was told, he turned over the letter to see the name he had never expected,

Hermione J. Granger.

He stared at the letter for an unknown amount of time without knowing his feet led him towards his room, as if in a trance he went to the closet, pulled a emerald green t-shirt and some loose ripped jeans.

He decided on taking the task Fred had made for him, to occupy his mind not only to forget, but to grant his brothers final wishes.

Walking to the fireplace he picked up a handful of floo powder, but before saying his destination he stopped and said in a sad voice. "Goodbye Fred."

* * *

Please Review


	6. Lost Child

I disclaim.

* * *

He arrived at the Burrow, where Hermione had been residing since the war ended.

Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch, Harry leaning on Ginny's legs everyone turned to face him wands raised, once they knew who he was their wands dropped.

Ginny upon looking at her brother's face started sobbing, George knew what this was about, she only saw Fred when she looked at him.

"Where is Hermione?"

Upon seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces he decided on explaining a bit.

"Fred wanted me to give her something."

Mrs. Weasley entered the room with red puffy eyes she had obviously been crying. She looked at his eyes and quickly looked away not daring to look in to the eyes of her lost child.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Blue Cherry Blossoms

I disclaim

* * *

Once he was told where Hermione was he headed off in that direction.

She was beneath the cherry blossom tree he and Fred had accidentally turned blue.

The memory seemed bittersweet, it had been the last time they had been at the Burrow before going into hiding.

She had changed since that last time he had seen her a week ago, she now had above shoulder length hair, she no longer looked sickly but instead looked healthy, but something was different in her eyes, her eyes looked haunted.

There was a book long forgotten in her lap, she was looking blankly, at the little pond, she looked like she had been crying.

* * *

Hermione had intended on clearing her mind of all thought by immersing herself in her book, but in the way got caught up in her thoughts, watching the reflections of the lake.

That's when she heard a crunching sound, she rapidly turned around wand raised and aimed at the intruder.

She saw George standing there or so she thought.

"What was the last thing I said to you before the battle commenced?"

"You told me to be careful, because you would have no one to scold." He watched as she slowly lowered her wand.

"What do you want?"

"Fred wanted me to give you something"

He handed her the letter and was going to go back to the house, but she quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Stay."

She started reading the letter, he watched as tears started creeping up on her eyes.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Love at First Sight

I disclaim

* * *

_My dearest __Hermione,_

_My love, I know this may be quite a shock but I Fred Gideon Weasley, have loved you since my third year and your first. _

_Do you believe in love at first sight? _

_I do because it happened to me, I have loved you from the first time I saw you in the sorting ceremony, I loved everything about you._

_Now I wonder if I would have had the guts to ask you out, would you have said yes?_

_I want you to say the truth not by pity, because I am dead, but by choice. Would you have said yes?_

_I love you, I always have and I know that you may have not seen me as much more than a pain in your ass, or the better looking of the Weasley twins, but did you or did you not?_

_I know I will never know but if you did, just know that I love you and either way, I will be waiting for you up there._

_My Only_

_My Love_

_I love you,_

_(Apparently a hopeless romantic)_

_Fred_

* * *

Please Review


	9. Sometimes

I disclaim. The poem is mine.

* * *

_Sometimes silence is the loudest noise._

_Chaos the best form of organization._

_Sometimes there has to be war, _

_to achieve peace._

_Sometimes we need to suffer a loss,_

_to really appreciate a gain._

_We sometimes need to shatter and just let the pieces fall._

_To embrace the pain, to make it go away._

_Sometimes we need to remember to let go of the past,_

_to move forward and not look back._

_And remember that to move forward is not about forgetting the past, _

_but acknowledging it exists. _

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Chaos

I disclaim.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the letter tears running down her cheeks, she has had a crush on Fred since her third year, but she knew he would never notice a bookworm like her.

"Is this letter real?"

"Yes, we made two letters sometime before the battle of Hogwarts, it was _his_ idea in case one of us died"

That's when they heard someone calling them from the house.

He helped her up and together they walked in silence to the Burrow.

They got to the Burrow only to see chaos, people screaming, others crying, while others just stared at nothing.

Although it was chaos there was something comforting about it, she didn't feel anything and the chaos that was going on around her seemed to show her the emotions she so ached to have at this moment, she felt numb, nothing, she wanted to feel something.

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Lost

I disclaim.

* * *

He approached his sobbing mother carefully "Mum what's going on?"

Instead of his mother answering him his father just handed him the copy of today's Daily Prophet he quickly scanned the headline.

_New Marriage Law approved by the Wizengamot to take action immediately!_

He gingerly sat down at the kitchen table that's when Hermione approached him asking him what was happening, he silently passed her the copy of the Daily Prophet.

He watched her read the headline before a look of pure fury passed through her eyes before disappearing and being replaced by a dead look.

Time passed and the stayed like that immobile finding comfort in the chaos around them, the chaos that taunted them with the emotions they so longed feel, the emotion that they had long-lost.

* * *

_Being a shadow of your_

_Former self leaves no emotion,_

_The search to find yourself is one of hardship, and sacrifice._

_To find yourself you must not only look in the present,_

_but in the past as well._

_You must not only look inside yourself,_

_but in the people around you as well._

_You must not build walls to keep people out,_

_but to tear them down to let people in_

_But on the way you may not only find yourself,_

_But another person as well._

_To be lost is not to not know the way,_

_but to not search for it._

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Past, Present and Future

I disclaim.

* * *

They sat like that at the table for what seemed like hours, chaos surrounding them.

But the moment when five ministry owls flew into the room each holding a thick envelope, everyone stopped what they were doing, the only thing audible in the room was the silent breathing of its occupants.

The suffocating silence, ringing in everyone's ears was thick in the ambiance of the room.

Suddenly Hermione felt lightheaded, everything felt so surreal.

Not only did she find out her long time crush had _loved _her but, he would never know that she loved him too, she felt like a coward for not telling him what she felt.

But now with the envelope that holds her future in her hands she felt lightheaded gently opening the letter with shaking hands she quickly read the letter.

* * *

_Miss Hermione J. Granger_

_We are here to inform you that the Marriage Law Bill approved by the Wizengamot is to take action immediately, in order to repopulate the wizarding world after the extensive losses of the war, people over 17 and under 40 are required to marry either a Ministry chosen spouse or their respective fiancé, engaged couples are exempt from getting paired, but not from the regulations of the Law, the regulations are in the booklet enclosed inside the letter. _

_We are required to inform you that your future spouse is George Fabian Weasley._

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Department of Wizarding Marriages._

* * *

At this point in the letter she stopped reading not only did Fred love her but now she had to marry his twin brother.

She sat at the table watching everyone, only now did she notice that everyone was looking at her waiting for her to say who she was going to marry, but when they noticed she was not going to tell them for now, they started staring at each other waiting for someone to open their letter.

"I think I'm going to open mine now." Said an extremely pale Harry, who with trembling hands shakily opened his letter, she saw him pale completely as he read the letter, looking up a moment later his gaze finding Ginny's.

"Open your letter" his soft whisper loud in the silent room.

Ginny tore open the letter, everyone watched as she started to cry silently, the mere fact of her crying shocking everyone in the room, since she hardly ever cried.

Her mother went to comfort her crying daughter, while everyone else in the room was tense.

"Ron, son, open your letter." Mr. Weasley said after a moment of silence.

Ron opened the letter, skipping to the last line, he turned beet red.

"Hermione who did you get?" Ron said already dreading that they wouldn't be together, but needing to know who she was going to marry.

"..." Hermione stayed silent still staring at the wall behind him, she had been like that the past week zoning out at random times it was starting to annoy him.

He grabbed her by the arms and shook her, "DAMMIT HERMIONE LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled in her face only to be torn away a second later by George.

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that." George said in a deadly whisper still holding the letter he had opened a few minutes ago without anyone noticing.

"YOU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MARRY HER SHE'S MINE!" Ron yelled into his brothers face

"She's not anyone's." And with that George pushed his brother into the wall and stalked out of the house.

He walked for a few minutes cooling off, until he heard sobbing coming from the pond, that was when he found her crying on a rock beside the pond in the moonlight her skin taking an unearthly glow, tear tracks running down her cheeks and her curly hair swaying a bit with the cool summer breeze of the night.

* * *

Please Review.


	13. Hope

I disclaim.

* * *

The images of their cold limp bodies lying on the floor in front of her floated through her mind, she tried to push them away but it didn't work.

She could still smell the blood in the air, their blood. It made her nauseous she needed air, she exited the house and ran to the pond.

She sat on the rock beside the pond, but even in the open she couldn't keep the images from replaying behind her eyelids the images of their bodies massacred and barely recognizable, the smell of blood still invading her senses.

She broke down as the images of their cold limp bodies lying on the floor in front of her, floated through her mind, she sobbed alone in the cool summer night, the moon desperately trying to comfort her by surrounding her in its gentle light.

She felt someone behind her, "What's wrong?" the voice she knew belonged to George asked.

She quickly tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming at the images of their lifeless eyes that was forever to be engraved in her mind."Nothing I'm fine."

"Cut the crap and tell me what's wrong" He said while sitting down next to her .

She let out a bitter laugh that sounded nothing like the Hermione he knew.

"What's wrong is that I'm to blame for my parents gruesome deaths, that I went to restore their memories and found their mutilated bodies lying on the floor," She quickly wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and continued, "that I couldn't even bury them because there is no record of me being their daughter, that-"

She started sobbing again unable to control the tears that were so desperate to escape her eyes.

George put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and started rubbing circles on her back."I'm sorry Hermione."

"Why?" she asked while looking up.

"For being a bad friend and not noticing something was wrong." He said, looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, you were grieving too." She said while raising her hand to wipe away the tears, she then added "thank you for helping me with Ron, I just needed to get out of there."

"I promised Fred that I would take care of you and now I'd have to even if I hadn't promised. Now I only want to be a good husband to you."

"Thank you George I hope I can be a good wife as well, we'll take care of each other." She said being genuinely gratefully for it being him she was going to marry.

"I know that we both have haunted pasts but I can only hope we can move forward from them," He said while looking at her eyes "I know I'm not your first choice but i hope that sometime in the future we can move past our demons and be happy together."

"Your more than I could have ever hoped for, don't ever think that I regret being paired up with you, I know that we will be happy someday." She said going to get up, but he grabbed her hand and was staring at her wrist with horrid fascination.

"Who did this to you?" He asked lightly touching the bandages that showed only slightly under the sleeve of her shirt.

She quickly covered it up being ashamed of being so weak."It's nothing."

"No this is something," he said while gently folding her sleeves up to her elbows. "did you do this to yourself?" he asked already dreading whichever answer she was going to give.

"Yes" She said while looking beyond him.

"Why" he asked while still gently holding her hand.

"Because I didn't want to feel numb anymore, I wanted to feel something," she said but then added, "anything." her voice a whisper that felt as though the wind itself was carrying it.

He gently raised her chin."I want you to move in with me." While he said this his eyes blurred with his own tears already expecting the impending question of 'why?' and the explanation he did not want to say, because it would make everything all the more real.

Hermione was shocked not only by the request but the tears she saw in his eyes. "Why?"

George would have chuckled at her predictability, if the seriousness of the conversation hadn't been as thick, in the air between them.

"Because I need help too." He said while trying to push away the unshed tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He was amazed at how she could be so caring towards other people when she herself was broken inside.

"I've been drinking to escape real life, to feel numb, I know it's not right but, I don't feel so alone in the flat when I drink, like I could prolong the time where I feel as though he's still with me." He confessed feeling as though a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"I think we both have healing to do and I know we will get through this together, yes I'll move in with you." She said while giving him a small smile and getting up from the rock.

After he got up he said "I'll pick you up at 12:30 tomorrow.''

"Okay but what am I going to tell your mother?"

"Tell her that since we are getting married, that we can't wait to shag like rabbits against every flat surface we can find." She smacked his arm, but when he said that she saw some of the old George come back to him.

"You never know." She daringly said while giving him a wink and watched as his mouth dropped and he gaped at her and she left him behind already walking towards the Burrow.

He stopped her and said "I'll see you tomorrow at 12:30, do you need any help packing?"

"I don't think so but we'll see, see you tomorrow."

She watched as he disapperated away and was already feeling the weight off her shoulders since she confessed everything that happened those few nights ago and hoping for a new future in which the ghosts of the past no longer haunted them.

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Empty

I disclaim.

* * *

Hermione entered the Burrow only to find Molly in the sitting room knitting a Gryffindor scarf which Hermione knew was for Ginny the only remaining Weasley still at Hogwarts, since Ron decided to take his N.E.W.T's at the Ministry later on in the year.

Hermione cleared her throat announcing her presence. "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Call me Molly. Of course what's on your mind dear?" Molly said as she stopped knitting but the needles continued the work on their own beside her floating in the air.

"I came to tell you that George asked me to move in with him, and is coming to pick me up tomorrow so we can get to know each other better." Hermione said this while avoiding making eye contact with Molly.

"I think it's great that you two are making the best out of the situation that was handed to you." Said Molly giving Hermione a small smile and continued her knitting.

Hermione left the conversation feeling happy about Molly's approval of her and George's engagement, and went to sleep feeling that the dark cloud that always looms on top of her got slightly lighter knowing that she had someone to count on.

* * *

After George apparated to his flat after saying goodbye to Hermione, the familiar chill of an empty home enveloped him as he arrived the smell of alcohol lingering in the air drowning out the familiar smells of home, of Fred.

George set out to cleaning the flat picking up the bottles that had been his only company after _he_ was taken from him.

George went to sleep feeling that the empty chill that was in his flat only represented how he felt on the inside _empty._

* * *

Please Review.


	15. Unheard

I disclaim.

**WARNING: **Possible triggers.

* * *

Hermione woke up early next morning and packed her belongings and the pictures of her childhood carefully, they were the only ones she had kept when she sent them to Australia.

She finished packing and looked at the clock on her wall seeing it was already 9:00 a.m. she went down to prepare breakfast for everyone in the house seeing as nobody was up yet, since Molly had days when the sadness of losing a child was too much to bear and stayed in bed while Arthur comforted her.

Humming lightly while cooking, her mind not on her surroundings and her mood was slightly lightened with the knowledge of having someone to rely on, but the cloud of darkness that always looms over her was still there pushing down the little happiness that remained in her, on the little spark that remains in her eyes is constantly put out pushed down by the black abyss that constantly threatens to swallow her whole, constantly reminding her of the errors she has commited in the past.

She was so wound up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the kitchen open, she jumped slightly when it closed with a bang, then she heard someone speak behind her.

"So if it isn't our own resident mudblood whore, I saw your things outside your room. What can't wait until you get married to get into my brother's pants?" She turned around tears in her eyes at hearing this from her former best friend, Ron say such things to her. She knew he saw the tears and the look of utter betrayl in her eyes, but he only stood there his arms crossed over his chest and his ice-cold blue eyes piercing into her soul.

"How could you say that?" She said with tears desperate to fall from her eyes.

"How could I not, it's true isn't it?" He laughed. "Hell I know it's true. You know what I feel sorry for my brother, having to deal with a bookworm know-it-all, just so you know we only became your friends out of pity, nobody wants you here, you're unwanted, I only wanted you for a good fuck, but now I see what a whore you truly are."

She went to slap him, but he grasped her arm before it connected to his cheek, but he wasn't as fast and felt a crunch reverberate through his head as her fist connected with his nose, the blood was rushing out of his now broken nose and felt an ache in his head as he yelled after her retreating form.

"NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD WHORE!"

Hermione ran up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom and pulled the razor she always kept with her from her pocket unwrapping it and seeing the familiar silver, the feeling of the cold metal in her hand brought a twisted comfort to her.

The first slice slow and torturous, the familiar sting of metal slicing through flesh, tearing skin, the blood hot and sweet in all its red glory flows out of the cut falling and glittering like rubies in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. The pain runs up her arm like the blood that was now on the floor previously had.

Soon after the ecstasy and pain of the first cut fades into a numb ache, she makes another, deeper cut, the deep red blood flows out rapidly, steady and _dangerously, s_omewhere in her mind registers the thought as her vision begins to fade and head to spin, she mouths the word _help_ but no sound comes out, just like her previous cries of help had gone _unheard. _Now she would die just like she lived _alone_, _unheard, miserable _and _pathetic._

* * *

Please Review.


	16. Late

I disclaim.

* * *

George arrived an early to the Burrow the next day after making sure his apartment was clean. He stopped outside the backdoor when he heard yelling from the voice he knew to be Ron's.

"NO ONE WILL EVER WANT YOU! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD WHORE!"

He threw open the door making it slam against the wall leaving a hole where the handle was, grabbing his little brother by the shirt and pushing him against the wall hard and slamming his head against the wall he said practically growling. "Never call my fiancé that again, you never deserved her you git!"And with one more shove against the wall Ron was unconscious.

George bolted from the room in search of Hermione, he came into her room searching, when he saw the light under the door that lead to the bathroom his heart dropped already expecting the worst.

He opened the door, what he saw there broke what little was left of his heart and horrified him to no end, she was laying there, blood pooling around her limp body, he quickly grabbed her light form and apparated to St. Mungos.

The almost empty waiting room went quiet after his arrival, "Somebody Help me quick!" he didn't even finish yelling before Hermione was taken away by healers and a clipboard was shoved in his shaky hands, he heard the muffled sounds of the healers and registered that the witch that had thrust the clipboard into his hands told him to fill in what he could, but all he could think of was she was gone, he failed his brother, he failed himself, but most of all he failed her. He didn't save her in time, he didn't protect her from his own brother.

The only person that had offered to help him who had even the slightest idea of what he was going through was now gone, her once mesmerizing brown eyes were now dull all because he couldn't protect her.

Because he was once again too late, to save the ones he _loved_.

* * *

Please Review.


	17. Alone

I disclaim.

* * *

He wandered through the streets of muggle London rain soaking through his clothes, the added weight making every step heavier, his hair plastered to his forehead.

He entered the muggle pub he knew so well, he looked around and all he saw were worn out faces mixing into the back round.

The stories of their past told in their clouded eyes, he looked into those eyes but none compared to her once shining brown eyes, the eyes that had lost their spark, the spark that would never come back again.

Now the eyes of Fred were joined by Hermione's, both ever so present every time he closed his own.

Every time he closed his eyes their dull eyes were present behind his eyelids, as he drank they slowly became clouded, until they were only two blurs of brilliant blue and brown.

He let the hours pass him by now only taking occasional sips of his drink, as the rain stopped he slowly made his way outside and pulled the vile of sobering potion he always kept on him out of his pocket, after taking a sip of the liquid, he started his way toward St. Mungos without much hope that Hermione would be alive.

He entered the fluorescently lit waiting room, as he entered he saw his family in there, they looked shocked to see him here.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped before any of them could talk.

"We found Ron unconscious in the kitchen, and we took him here, how did you find out?"

He didn't answer instead he went to the nurse who sat behind a desk, "In which room is Hermione Granger in?"

"Room 13" He was directed to the room and quickly entered, he looked at her pale form on the bed and felt defeated, the bandage around her left wrist had a thin red line, he felt dizzy and had to sit down, he had lost her.

He sat there with his head in his hands until a middle-aged doctor entered the room and said, "She's stable, she will make it, nothing to worry about. I'm more worried about the mental state that caused this event to occur." He said almost as if speaking to himself with his last statement.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Weasley?" A young uptight looking woman said.

He numbly nodded, not really trusting his voice at a time like this.

"I've been sent here by the Ministry to inform you that due to recent events, your deadline for marriage has been moved from Wednesday June 10th, to Friday July 10th, I trust that you know this luxury is only due to the important role your future spouse had in the war against Voldemort, and should not be taken lightly, good afternoon." She quickly left the room along with the doctor, after giving the brief announcement.

He took her cool pale hand and felt the faint pulse of her weak heart beneath his fingers, and with her small hand in his he cried, he cried for her, for Fred, for everyone lost, and for how weak it made him feel.

For a moment, he felt that the small hope he had of having a life after Fred had left, when he saw her laying in the pool of her blood, he had wanted to kill Ron for that, hell he still did, but the only thing that stopped him was that he knew his mum couldn't lose another child, because it would break her, and if the family lost her there would be no family she was the thing that bound them all together.

He cried while thinking of nothing and everything, the tears splashed on the joined hands, sliding off and falling to the linoleum floor soundlessly, when in an almost silent whisper he said, "Please don't leave me alone."

"Never again, darling."

* * *

Sorry for the late update but school started and my internet left and I'm stealing my neighbor's muahaha I'm evil but seriously, I may not update for a while due to recent events, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please review it makes my otherwise bleak life happy!


	18. Warmth

I disclaim.

* * *

Hermione heard the bathroom door slam open but saw nothing, she only felt the pain in her arms fade away as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, the scent of home fluttered to her nostrils, the scent of _him_, now she knew they were her home, _he _was her home, but this was wrong she loved his brother Fred not him!

She subconsciously felt the feeling of apparition, it barely registered but it was enough to snap her out of her reverie, then she felt nothing was this what it felt like?

She now stood in the room where she spent most of her schooling in, the library, she felt a strange comfort wash over her, she looked around the stark white of the room hurt her eyes, but just as she looked down she heard a whisper by her ear, the sweet voice she so longed to hear, "Don't be afraid to love again."

She knows his voice, like music to her ears, cocooning her in its warmth, bringing her great sadness, yet immense joy.

She had little time to enjoy it as the gentle splash of tears slowly pulled her away, from his voice and slowly pulled her back to the mortal world, when she heard a voice almost identical to anyone else but to her, it was as different as night and day, both comforting "Please don't leave me alone." She felt sad and angry to have caused the tears that now dripped down her hand and the sadness that laced the voice that should only ever be happy, and tears to the face that was best suited for a smile that would most definitely light up any room, and bring joy to even the saddest of people.

She felt the warmth come back to her body through their linked hands, "Never again darling."

* * *

I feel death's cold hand on my shoulder,

Overwhelming the warmth that resides within me,

Caressing me with the temptation of sweet death,

The warmth seeps out,

And I feel my time come to an end,

Life is slipping away from my grasp fast,

I found my warmth in his arms,

And comfort in the whisper that told me to love again.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
